More and more people are discovering the many benefits associated with cycling. One of the biggest benefits comes in the form of needed exercise. Unlike running and other forms of exercise, cycling does not involve harsh shocks to the knees or other parts of the body. Instead, pedaling is a fluid motion that requires a constant amount of effort depending on the terrain. Cycling outdoors has the added benefit of enabling riders to experience nature and view beautiful scenery. Some riders enjoy the experience of racing or cycling through rugged mountain terrain.
Riders of conventional upright bicycles sit above the pedals and lean forward to grip the handlebars. In this orientation, the amount of downward force that the rider can apply to the pedals is limited by the rider's weight and gravity. If the rider tries to apply more downward force, it will simply push the rider up rather than push the pedal down. Varying the position of the rider can have a dramatic effect upon the amount of power the rider translates to the crank arm and gearing of the bicycle.
Although individuals of varying ages can enjoy riding upright bicycles, as riders become older it becomes more difficult to use existing bicycles due to the riding position where the rider has to lean forward onto the handlebars when extra power is required. To alleviate the problems associated with this riding position, many bicycling enthusiasts turn to recumbent cycles that allow the rider to have a more reclined sitting position.
A recumbent cycle is a bicycle or tricycle that places the rider in a laid-back reclining position. This design has a number of ergonomic benefits with the principal benefit being that the rider's weight is distributed comfortably over a larger area and is supported by the back and buttocks. On a traditional upright bicycle, the rider's weight rests entirely on a small portion of the sitting bones, the feet, and the hands.
The riding position of conventional recumbent cycles still presents problems for the rider. For example, most of them force the rider to lay back in an almost horizontal position. The rider must lift his or her head just to see the path ahead. Over time, the strain on the rider's head and neck can make this position very uncomfortable.
Recumbent cycles sometimes have an aerodynamic advantage over upright bicycles. The reclined, legs-forward position of the rider's body presents a smaller frontal profile. Recumbent cycles are available in a wide range of configurations, including: long and short wheelbase; large, small, or a mix of wheel sizes; overseat, underseat, or no-hands steering; and rear wheel or front wheel drive.
One type of recumbent cycle is a recumbent bicycle. It has two in-line wheels with the seat mounted on a frame between the wheels. The seat includes a backrest to provide support for the rider. The crank arm and pedals are mounted near the front of the frame and forward of the front wheel so that the rider's legs are either generally horizontal or slightly upwardly inclined while riding. This orientation allows the rider to apply large amounts of force to the pedals and crank arm.
This type of recumbent bicycle still suffers from a number of problems. The sitting position of the rider—i.e., the legs horizontal or slightly upwardly inclined while riding—makes it difficult to balance, especially at low speeds and when the rider is starting out. In fact, it is virtually impossible to balance the recumbent bicycle when starting out on an incline.
Mounting the recumbent bicycle is also difficult due to the placement of the frame and seat. There are also long lengths of exposed chain that extend between the front and rear of the recumbent bicycle that can contact the clothes or skin of the rider, which, in a worst case scenario, could even injure the rider.
Some of these problems can be reduced or eliminated by switching to a three-wheeled recumbent cycle, otherwise known as a recumbent tricycle. The extra wheel increases the stability of the cycle. Unfortunately, many of the problems with conventional recumbent bicycles still remain. For example, riders still find it difficult to mount recumbent tricycles and can still contact the exposed chains.
Conventional recumbent tricycles also suffer from handling and suspension problems. The tricycle may experience undue amounts of roll when the rider turns at medium to high speeds. The roll feeling is unsettling to the rider and can cause the rider to lose control. Also, it can be difficult to adjust the suspension to fit each rider.
Another problem associated with conventional recumbent cycles is that they are often fabricated using manufacturer specific components that are difficult for a typical bicycle facility to repair. The facility is required to order special parts from the manufacturer, which means the cycle is stuck in the shop for a long period of time. Additionally, existing bicycle racks used to repair conventional upright bicycles may not be capable of mounting conventional recumbent cycles.
A further problem associated with conventional recumbent cycles is that they are not capable of using a belt drive system. A belt drive uses one or more toothed belts to transmit power from the pedals to the wheel. Belt drives provide a number of advantages over conventional chain-driven cycles such as low maintenance since the belt doesn't rust and doesn't require lubrication, smooth operation due to the teeth completely engaging and thereby reducing friction, quiet operation, longer life than chains, lightweight, and the like.
Few cycles, if any, recumbent or otherwise, are capable of using a belt drive with a wheel that is also part of a suspension system. The difficulty arises because a belt drive must be maintained at constant tension and the wheel must be capable of pivoting up and down. The tension on the belt must remain constant throughout the wheel's entire range of motion. Conventional chain driven cycles rely on a chain tensioner to provide constant tension. A tensioner cannot be used with a belt because belts cannot wrap like a chain.
Another problem with conventional cycles, recumbent or otherwise, is that they cannot be easily modified to add or remove an electric motor. The cycles are manufactured with or without a motor and once made most of them cannot be converted without making drastic modifications. A user who purchases a conventional cycle must choose at the outset whether the cycle will have an electric motor. In many cases, the only way for the user to switch later is to purchase the other model.
There are a number of benefits associated with a cycle that can be easily converted from manual only operation (i.e., pedals only) to electric only or some combination of the two. For one, it is more economical to manufacture and inventory a single cycle to which a motor can be added or removed than it is to manufacture multiple models. Also, end users appreciate the ability to easily interchange parts because they can now do things such as remove the electric motor to reduce the weight of the cycle when going on a long ride for exercise or add the electric motor to provide extra climbing power on a ride through hilly terrain.
It would be desirable to provide cycles that overcome one or more of these problems or provides some other advantage. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a tadpole tricycle that overcomes one or more of these problems.